


Boden and the Elven Prostitute

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Anal Play, Elves, F/M, Meditation, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostitution, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, brothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the Suckling Swallow, an establishment long favoured by gentlemen of quality and taste, and by Boden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boden and the Elven Prostitute

The painted sign above the door swung lazily in the late summer breeze. The streets of Pearl City were crowded with people, all celebrating the announcement of the three candidates for the throne of the Empire. Boden kept his eyes on the sign, which bore the image of a small bird, its beak stretched wide around a bright red apple. This was the Suckling Swallow, an establishment long favoured by gentlemen of quality and taste, and by Boden.

Esmena Doyon, the elderly madam, welcomed him like an honoured guest, and Boden greeted her cheerfully, bending down to plant a peck on her heavily powdered cheek. “It’s good to see you again, dear boy” she fluttered as she led him to a large armchair in one of the several sitting rooms. She wore mourning black, with a mother-of-pearl cameo at her crepe-like neck, her long white curls bound back in a snood. “How have you been?” she asked, ushering him to his seat.

“I’m doing well, all things considered,” said Boden, stretching out his long legs.

“Oh yes, it's so sad about poor Zephy.” Boden arched an eyebrow at her  
nickname for the late Emperor. “Still,” she continued, “he had a very full life, and went peacefully at the end, they say.”

“Yes, I heard that.” Boden hesitated a moment. “Zephy?”

Esmena smiled fondly. “Just my little name for him, dear. I knew him, you see, a long time ago.” Boden studied the old woman and decided he could certainly imagine how she might have gotten to know an emperor when she was young.

“Would you like a drink? Compliments of the house, of course,” Esmena said, returning to business.

“Yes, of course.”

Esmena stepped into the hall, clapped her hands, and almost immediately Boden had a glass of chilled wine in his. “We have a few new additions since you were last with us,” she announced, re-entering the room with several young women in tow. “Here we have Kenza. She’s nineteen, and from House Lizard.” A girl stepped forward, smiling fetchingly. She reminded Boden of one of the milkmaids from Gouge – short and plump, with light brown hair falling in gentle waves to her round shoulders. Pretty, but nothing he hadn’t seen before.

“This is Amely. I believe you’ve met her before?” Esmena nudged forward the young lady in question, who was indeed familiar to Boden. She giggled and dimpled and gave a little wave in his direction. He smiled back, friendly, but nodded to cue Esmena to continue with her presentation. Tonight he was not in the mood for a repeat performance.

“For something a hint out of the ordinary, we've added Beroukhia to our little family.” A sultry beauty with gleaming copper hair hanging nearly to her knees stepped forward, unsmiling. “She's seventeen, and she comes from outside the Empire, from lands in the distant south,” added Esmena proudly. Beroukhia twined her arms above her head, raising softly rounded breasts, and turned gracefully in a slow circle on one small foot, displaying her body to its full advantage before stepping back into line. Boden took a much-needed sip of his cool wine, appreciating the show. The girl was lovely, but there was something about the way she never smiled that he found unsettling.

Last to step forward was a small, delicate, dark-haired woman with angular features. “And for the gentleman who is truly looking for something extraordinary, we have Eideline,” announced Esmena, as if displaying her piece de resistance. “She may look young, but she has the skill of over a century’s experience.” Eideline smiled, highlighting her alien beauty. Her ears tapered to delicate points.

“Are you an elf?” asked Boden, curious but polite.

“Yes, I am,” she murmured, still smiling mysteriously.

Boden’s mind was made up. “Perhaps Eideline would like to join me tonight?” he said, half to Esmena, half to the elf-woman herself. The madam nodded and the three other girls slipped away, presumably to other assignations. Eideline crossed the room and sat down on the arm of Boden’s chair. She seemed very small, perched lightly there.

“Make yourself comfortable,” directed Esmena. “Her room will be ready in just a few minutes.” She bustled off to tend to other customers, leaving Boden and Eideline alone.

In the slight awkward pause that ensued, Boden’s eyes strayed to the staircase across the hall. To his surprise, he saw a familiar man, clad in black and gold, ascending to the second floor in the wake of a buxom, red-haired young woman. Their laughter reached Boden’s ears. Furrowing his brow slightly, he realized it was not Davilas, as he had originally thought. The hair was a shade too dark, the face a few years too old, to be his enemy. Still, there was a resemblance.

Boden tried to put it out of his mind, turning back to Eideline. “How long have you been in the city?”

“About thirty years.” To Boden’s eyes, she looked no more than twenty-five at most.

“I’ve heard that elves live a very long time,” he said, honestly curious about her. The only elves he had previously encountered ran a restaurant.

“Yes, compared to your people.” She swung her feet a few inches above the ground.

“Would you mind if I asked how long?”

Eideline smiled again, and Boden noticed her dark eyes, slightly larger than normal. “The oldest might live to see a thousand years.”

Boden let out a low whistle. “Wow. That’s impressive.”

She shrugged. “I suppose so. It still seems strange to me, how your lives are over so quickly.” Changing the subject, she said “What do you do, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Boden smiled warmly. “I’m a guard, and you can feel free to ask me anything you wish.”

“Alright,” she smiled back. “Some gentlemen don’t really want to be asked questions. I like to make sure it’s alright.”

“Well, I’d be lying if I said this was my favourite part of the evening,” said Boden with a grin, “but I do enjoy it a lot.”

Just then Esmena reappeared, nodding to let them know they were free to go upstairs. Eideline slid neatly off the arm of the chair and walked to the grand staircase. There was a pause while a few coins changed hands, and then Boden followed her.

He took the opportunity to study her from behind. She was slim and very short, nearly two full feet shorter than he was. Her blue-black hair was intricately braided and hung to her narrow waist. She wore a gown of burnt orange silk, heavily embroidered in black with a pattern of leaves and flowers and tied at the waist with a wide sash. He noticed particularly the way her hips moved, swaying in a distinctive rhythm as she climbed the stairs. On her feet were tiny slippers, he saw as she lifted the hem of her robe to avoid tripping.

“My room is the last one on the left,” she murmured, pointing, when they reached the top of the stairs. The hallway was lined with doors, each one leading to a different girl’s bedroom and, Boden knew, a different set of pleasures. As he passed them, he could hear the sounds of couples laughing, then the hoarse moan of an eager man, then the rhythmic creak of a well-used bed.

The next door, to his surprised, opened, and the black-clad nobleman stepped out. He held an empty wine bottle in one hand and looked around as if he expected to find a full one lying in the hallway. His eyes met Boden’s and they studied each other for a long moment, puzzled. “Do I know you from somewhere?” asked the gentleman, fiddling with one of the gold buttons on his half-undone doublet.

“Maybe,” said Boden, still trying to place him. “I’m in the Guard. My name is Boden.”

Brown eyes widened. “Ahhh,” murmured the man, “I see.”

“May I ask your name, sir?” queried Boden, still carefully polite.

“Patric.” Hands were extended to shake.

“Nice to meet you.”

“You as well, you as well,” said the nobleman, looking around as if suddenly remembering where he was.

“Well, have fun,” said Boden, freeing himself from the other man’s grip and continuing toward the end of the hall, where Eideline stood in her open doorway.

“Hm, yes, you too.” Patric shook his head slightly and went back into his room. Boden entered Eideline’s room, letting the door close behind him.

The elf-woman was busily adjusting the lights in the room until they reached a low, steady glow. “What was that about?” she asked curiously.

Boden frowned slightly, thinking hard. “I don’t really know. I think he’s a relative of the old emperor.”

Eideline nodded. “Yes, his son, the Prince-Imperial. Do you know him? Or, does he know you?”

“Not really. But I’ve run into some other members of the Dyess family.”

“Oh. Alright then,” said Eideline with a confused smile.

Boden shrugged. “I guess he’s heard of me. A lot of people know me just from my size.” Eideline smiled at that. He put the Prince-Imperial out of his mind and turned his full attention to her. “My, uh, size won’t be a problem, will it?”

She shook her head, her eyes darting professionally up and down his seven-foot length. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Great,” Boden grunted, bending down to take off his boots. “I was a little worried,” he continued as he hauled his shirt over his head, “what with you being so tiny and all. Sometimes even normal-sized girls have a hard time with me.”

Eideline hopped lightly out of her slippers. “Most girls don’t have my particular techniques.” She crossed the room to where Boden stood with one thumb hooked at the waistband of his breeches and laid her hands on his chest. “If you’re willing to trust me, and to do as I tell you, I give you my word that you will never forget this night.” Her head was level with his broad chest, and she had to tilt her chin far upwards to look him in the face.

“Sure. I’m up for pretty much anything as long as it’s with a pretty lady,” said Boden, unbuttoning his trousers one-handed.

“Good.” Eideline turned and walked in the direction of the wide bed. She tugged the knotted sash at her waist loose and her silk robe slipped over her shoulders, slithering hastily down her back with a slight pause at her small buttocks, at last crumpling limply to the carpet. Her naked body was girlish, only barely rounded with a woman’s curves. She turned slowly to let him gaze on the miniature buds of her breasts, the nipples little darker than her pale skin. She had no body hair that he could see, but a tiny red jewel glinted in her navel.

Boden crossed the room and pulled her to him eagerly, but she held up a finger, smiling. “Ah ah, be patient.” Reluctantly, he took his hands from her narrow shoulders and waited for her permission to proceed. Standing only inches away from him, she began unbraiding her long tress. It was a slow process, and Boden’s fingers itched to grab her again, but he restrained himself. When she was finally done her hair hung like a stage curtain over her back.

“Now you should get on the bed,” she directed. “Not to lie down, but instead sitting up with your legs crossed.” A little confused, Boden obeyed. His cock pointed skywards as he folded his long legs under him. Eideline took the pillows from the head of the bed and piled them in front of him, then mounted the tower she had built and sat facing him, her own legs folded in some complicated and exceedingly flexible posture. She was still not quite at eye-level with the huge man, but close to it. Boden couldn’t help but notice when she spread her legs that a delicate silken cord rested between her coral lips. He was intrigued.

She took his hands and gently placed them palm-up on his thighs, resting her own hands lightly on top of them, not gripping but simply touching, like two children about to play a game. Boden was beginning to wonder where all of this was going when she spoke again. “My people call this the process of attuning. Breathe easily as you gaze into my eyes, and I will be adjusting myself to your rhythms.” Eideline smiled, that mysterious grin playing about her lips. Her dark brown eyes met his blue ones and settled there.

At first Boden felt nothing. But as the minutes passed, he felt his heart beat more slowly, his breathing become more regular. He was actually starting to feel normal, even comfortable. He wasn’t used to feeling this way when he was about to bang a girl. Eideline’s eyes never left his, though, and that kept his cock at full attention. Her breathing fell into sync with his. He could feel his skin in contact with hers at the hands, the legs, but it was strange – like she was touching him, but also like he was touching himself. It felt perfectly natural, and perfectly incredible.

“That’s weird,” he murmured under his breath.

Eideline smiled at that. “I’m ready now.”

Without waiting for any further instructions, Boden pulled her onto his lap, facing him. She fit there easily, like a child, like a doll. He tilted her chin up to kiss her and she responded eagerly, sucking his lower lip. Her skin felt warm and soft. Cupping one of her maidenly breasts, he felt the nipple harden beneath his touch. His other hand worked its way down between her narrow thighs and parted her innermost lips, toying with the string there.

“What’s this?” he asked, giving it an experimental tug. He felt some movement, but also resistance, like suction.

“It’s an old trick the women of my people use when they need to join with ...larger men.” She shifted her weight slightly, her inner thigh brushing against the taut skin of his penis, making him tense momentarily. “In this place, I find that most of the men I encounter are larger than those I knew in my home. I use them nearly every day.”

“Them?”

“Pull, and you’ll understand.” She spread her legs further and leaned back, planting her hands on the bed.

Boden shrugged. “Okay.” He got hold of the cord once more and pulled it more firmly this time. He watched in amazement as her tiny passage opened to reveal the smooth curve of a sphere. It stretched still wider, wider, and then a carved ivory ball about the size of a goose’s egg slithered out into his palm. It was weighted somehow and rolled strangely in his hand. The cord passed through it and continued up inside her.

Boden’s eyes widened. “Another one?” He kept pulling, meeting with a greater feeling of resistance this time. Her hole spread as the end of the second sphere began to emerge, then with a jerk disappeared inside her once more. Eideline smiled playfully.

“Oh, it’s a tug of war, is it?” Boden chuckled, giving the string another firm yank. She gasped under her breath as the second ball emerged in a rush, slippery with her juices. Boden studied them, intrigued. “You wear these inside you every day?”

Eideline nodded. “Every day I work, anyhow. It keeps me limber.”

“And wet, I bet,” said Boden, noticing how drenched the silk string was.

“That is also a benefit,” she said, smiling. “Not all of my customers want to take the time to get to know me the way you have.”

“That’s too bad.” Boden set the ivory balls on the small table beside the bed and pulled her close for another kiss. She set her tiny hands against his chest and pushed him gently back against the soft pillows. Not that she could really have moved him, of course, but the light pressure of her fingers let Boden knew what she wanted him to do, so he obliged. It felt good to stretch his legs after they had been curled under him for so long, anyway.

Eideline perched atop his thighs and drew her hands down his chest to his waist, made a detour around his penis, and continued as far as she could reach down his sturdy legs. Her short nails scratched lightly over his skin, sending little shivers through his body. She spread his legs with a gentle pressure and knelt between them, close to the fork of his body. Her hands continued their teasing, feather-light exploration while she lowered her carmine-painted lips close to his rod. Her breath was warm against his skin. Boden groaned slightly and lifted his hips so that his head bumped her lips, only to be blocked by the pearly barrier of her teeth.

“Patience,” she murmured, planting a light kiss on the tip of his cock. Her head moved lower as she kissed his thighs, then up as she ran her tongue over the rippling muscles of his stomach. The cascade of her hair swept over him like a silk sheet perfumed with musk and jasmine. One of her breasts grazed the length of his shaft as she moved over him, jolting his every nerve. A pair of slender fingers twisted one of his nipples so that he moaned. She moved over his body, massaging and teasing him, so light and nimble that he could hardly tell where her next touch, her next kiss, would come.

Boden could hardly bear it any longer. “Please,” he whispered, “please...” But to no avail. The exquisite torment continued as the whore touched him everywhere except where he most wanted to be touched. His heart pounded, the blood pulsing in his cock until he felt as though he would burst from the pressure.

Lifting a hand to try and end his suffering, he found Eideline’s head in the way. Somehow, he hadn’t noticed when, she had gotten herself turned around so that her thighs rested on his shoulders, her breasts against his stomach. Her masterful fingers spread his legs further and one hand cupped his sac, now grown tight with excitement. She rolled his balls lightly against her fingers and finally, mercifully, took him in her mouth.

He gasped as her lips closed around him, tight and hot and wet. Her tongue worked busily, circling his head, then his shaft, as she slowly sucked him deeper. In Boden’s experience, most women would choke before getting more than halfway down his length. Not this time, though. Amazingly, the small elf-woman continued to take him into her mouth, pausing every so often but always proceeding on after a few seconds. Soon he was inside her to two-thirds his length. A brief popping feeling and he was still deeper, inside her throat. He could feel a pulsing ring of muscle beneath the head of his penis that reminded him of the feeling he got upon pushing into a woman’s asshole – a feeling that said “You’re not really supposed to be here, but since you’ve come all this way, why not stay awhile?”

Eideline continued her efforts until finally her lips were against his pelvis and his cock was buried half-way down her throat. Boden figured things couldn’t get much better than this when the rippling began. Her throat was constricting and relaxing in a swallowing motion that pulsed against the taut skin of his penis. The sensation was incredible, so much so that Boden was finding it hard to restrain himself. He thrust tentatively with his hips, not wanting to hurt her, but met with no serious resistance. He pulled back, then pushed into her again more roughly, fucking her mouth. Her hand moved lightly against his balls, driving him wild. The urgent heat was building inside him and he knew he was going to come any moment, sending a hot wad of spunk down her waiting throat. He was close, so close, nearly at the brink, when he felt a sharp downwards tug at his balls, pulling him back from the edge.

“Wha...?” he grunted, confused. Eideline’s throat pulsed around him again as she drew herself slowly, tantalizingly slowly, off of him. When her mouth was finally empty again, she turned and smiled, wiping a strand of saliva from her lips.

“I could tell you were getting close. I don’t plan to let you off that easily. You do want this to last all night, don’t you?”

Boden moaned, his cock drying quickly in the air. “I... I guess so.”

“You do trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Good.” Eideline turned herself around so that she was once again kneeling between his thighs. “I’ll take good care of you, I promise.”

Boden nodded eagerly. “You’ll let me, uh, take care of you too, though, won’t you?” Her fingers lightly brushed his inner thighs, making him shiver, but he pressed on. “Because that’s something I like to do. I’d feel bad if you didn’t come too.”

Eideline smiled fondly. “That’s very sweet of you, Boden.” Stretching over, she pulled open the top drawer of her dresser and removed a delicate glass bottle. “If you’re a very good boy, perhaps later I’ll let you get me off.” She unstoppered the bottle and poured a small amount of its fragrant contents into her palm. “If you’re not too tired by then.” She rubbed her palms together, then began to circle her hands over his chest and stomach. The oil was slippery, letting her fingers glide over his body effortlessly, and Boden hoped that soon he would feel those same slick fingers rubbing him in more intimate areas.

Sure enough, he had only to wait a few more minutes before her left hand began stroking his cock, slow and steady. It felt good, certainly, but not so good that he was in danger of coming any time soon. He closed his eyes, relaxing under the massaging touch. Consequently, the light touch to the back of his balls surprised him. Raising his head and shoulders off the pillow, he shot a questioning look at his attendant, but remembered that he was supposed to trust her and lay back again, waiting to experience whatever she would do next.

The hand job continued, but Eideline was also exploring other sensitive parts of his anatomy. Having his balls played with was nothing new, but none of the many girls he had lain with had ventured any further than that. This woman, however, was more experienced than any he had known before, and her fingers were light but probing, pressing and massaging him with great skill. There was a certain spot that she kept hitting, somewhere behind his testicles, that made him jerk his hips in surprise at the pleasure he was feeling.

“I ... unh, oh Gods...I didn’t know about that,” he moaned as she rubbed him more firmly with both hands. Eideline smiled and eased off on his prostate for the moment, going back to a lighter touch against his balls. Boden surprised himself a little by spreading his legs wider for her, like a woman might do, encouraging her continued fondling. With one finger she traced a line from his nads back to his asshole. She teased his rim gently, then pulled back and poured a little more oil into her palm. Boden was again surprised, this time at how good it felt to have a woman touching him back there. Her left hand continued its steady stroking as she resumed her light circling of his ass.

Once she felt his muscles relax, she slipped one slender finger inside him just for a moment, then pulled back out. Boden groaned and spread himself wider for her like an eager maiden, and she knew that he was ready for more. Her slim index finger eased back into his tight rear entrance, sliding in and out slowly as he relaxed still further. The combination of cock-rubbing and ass-probing was a striking new sensation for Boden. For a brief moment he thought he could understand how guys like Loick and Rayce could get off on this kind of thing, but of course it was different when the person doing the probing was female. That was the difference, he told himself as the elven whore kept fingering his back passage. Liking this didn’t mean he liked the cock or anything.

Eideline’s finger only made it a few inches inside him, her hands were so small and delicate. It was more than enough to drive Boden wild, though. Soon he was squirming on the bed, sweating and grinding his hips against her hand, which was now moving with greater speed. She arched her finger in a “come hither” motion and began rubbing his inside wall. The sensation flooding through him was incredible, like that spot she had found behind his balls but more intense, and his buttocks quivered, tensing and thrusting uncontrollably.

As if from a distance he could hear himself gasping, crying out for mercy. But again it was denied to him. He could thrust all he wanted, but Eideline kept up a firm grip at the base of his cock and every time he felt like he was about to shoot his load, she pressed him there hard enough to bring him back down to earth for a little while. It was an exquisite torture as she brought him to the brink of orgasm over and over again but postponed the ultimate release.

Boden couldn’t tell how long the ministrations went on. His cock felt swollen much bigger than usual, its nerves more sensitive, and the whole thing red-hot with pounding blood. His heart was racing and he was drenched in sweat. Even his legs were shaking with the strain. Finally, when he had begun to think that this might go on forever, Eideline’s lips slipped over the hugely engorged head of his penis. At the same time the pressure at the root was suddenly gone. This combination of sensations was Boden’s undoing. With a long, shuddering cry, he came as he had never come before. All of the tension that had built up over the past hours was released in an explosive burst of white-hot ecstasy that seemed to go on nearly as long as it has been denied. When he was finally spent, he fell back onto the bed, panting and drained.

The next thing he knew, Eideline was offering him a mug full of ice-cold water. He took it gratefully, a little embarrassed at how his hands trembled. “That was unbelievable,” he gasped after draining the cup.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” the slender woman smiled, taking the mug out of his hands and placing it on the windowsill. A beam of moonlight snuck its way between the curtains and outlined her in silver for a moment before she turned back to him. “But you’re not done for the night yet, are you?”

“No,” said Boden, a little more confidently than he felt. He was sorely tempted to just lie back and fall asleep, but the knowledge that he was paying for this time buoyed him up once more. “I can keep going.”

Eideline crawled back up onto the bed and curled herself into his waiting arms. “That’s good. Rest for a little while first, though.” She snuggled against him, tiny in his embrace. One arm easily encircled her waist, while the other served as a pillow for her head. Her long hair was soft along his sweaty torso. Their breathing fell into sync once more and they rested.

Boden soon stirred, however, enthusiastic to continue. One of Eideline’s shell-like ears poked out from the cloud of her hair. Intrigued, he craned his neck slightly to kiss its pointed tip and was rewarded by the light tremor that passed through her body. “You like that?” he asked softly.

She nodded. “The ear is one of our most sensitive spots, even more than it is for your people.”

Smiling at this new knowledge, Boden moved a little closer and ran his tongue around the rim of her ear. He sucked on the tip, flicked the soft skin of the lobe, traced circles leading ever inwards, and heard a contented sigh escape her lips. One of his hands found her breast and cupped it, feeling the soft bud of her nipple harden. Gently he rolled her onto her back and stretched himself out alongside her, continuing to stroke and tongue.

“Do you want to fuck me? I am still attuned to you, you will not hurt me.” She spread her slender legs, showing a glimpse of her coral-hued inner lips. “You can do with me as you wish.”

“Right now what I want is to make you come,” said Boden with a grin. “Once we’re even, we’ll see about some fucking.” Not only might it be interesting, it would give him a while longer to recover, he thought privately as he slid one thick finger between the slick curtains of her pussy. She was wet and ready for his touch, raising her hips slightly to meet it. Her clit was easy to find without any hair to obscure it, and it pulsed gently under his fingertip. There was something almost disconcertingly childlike about her body’s shape and feel, but the way it moved showed its experience at seeking pleasure. She did not squirm or tense up, but stayed relaxed and comfortable, moving slowly but insistently against the length of his finger.

“I want to take a closer look, is that okay?” Boden asked. Eideline nodded, so he moved between her thighs. She drew her legs up to her chest and to the sides, giving him a full view of her cunt. It was a pretty pink slit, with plump and puffy lips. Her clit was clearly visible, somewhat larger than many other he had examined. Boden lowered his head to that button and licked it tentatively, then more firmly. He found it obscurely exciting to think about how many other tongues must have done this exact same thing, how many mouths might have brought this woman delight over the years. Even though she had all of that past experience, she was practically purring under his ministrations. It was enough to make a man feel proud of his skill.

Encouraged by her enthusiastic movements, Boden brought one of his thick fingers to her entrance. Crazy cunt-stretching balls or no crazy cunt-stretching balls, she would be tight, he could tell, and the thought gave him a moment’s concern. But she had said he couldn’t hurt her, and that thought emboldened him enough to push a single digit inside her. She was tight, but not as much as he had feared. His finger fit her perfectly and she moaned with satisfaction as he slid it in and out of her. He wondered idly how big men’s cocks were where she came from – probably pretty small, he decided, if Eideline was normal-sized for them. He resumed teasing her clit, circling and flicking it, enjoying her expressive sighs.

She was no screamer, but she did whisper and whimper as she got closer. Boden couldn’t make out the words she said, but in any language it must have meant “Keep going!” So he did, finger-fucking her, stroking her soft internal walls much as she had earlier done to him, sucking her swollen clit between his lips until she gasped. When she finally shuddered almost silently into orgasm, back arched and toes curled, a trickle of creamy juice spurted onto Boden’s lips, which he readily lapped up before it could run down his chin.

“Now, fuck me, fuck me,” Eideline groaned, spreading her legs to the edges of the bed. Boden was already mounting her, guiding his rock-hard erection into her tight, dripping hole. He hadn’t meant to be so rough, but she didn’t seem to mind. In fact she was encouraging him to fuck her harder, pulling him closer. Her feet were up on his shoulders now, giving him the deepest possible access to her body. Her little breasts quivered and shook with each pounding thrust, and still she urged him on.

She was so small, though, that he could hardly see her as they fucked. Boden wanted to see more. He rolled smoothly to his back, pulling her light weight on top of him with ease. He was still inside her as she straddled his hips, and in the moonlight he could see the slim lines of her frame, the pert tilt of her tits, the dark shower of her hair glinting with silver. Placing both hands firmly on his stomach she began to ride him slowly. And as she did he was treated to yet another incredible sensation. Somehow the muscles of her pussy were massaging him, gripping him, rippling along his length.

“Ohh... is that some secret trick your people have too?” he whispered, shocked into momentary stillness by the exquisite movement within her.

Eideline shook her head with a sly smile. “No, this one is all mine.” She squeezed him again as she rode, milking him with her cunt, watching as his blue eyes flickered closed with pleasure.

“And this time you’re not going to stop me from coming?” he asked, a little pleading tone in his voice.

“Not this time,” she said, bouncing on him more voraciously. “You’ve learned enough lessons for tonight.”

With a boyish shout of glee, Boden jumped up and lifted her off the bed in a movement that made her squeal and fling her arms around his neck. She was so tiny he could hold her with one arm, but using two made it easier to move her up and down his rod. Her entire weight bearing down on his cock was great, and so was the look of them reflected in the small mirror above her dresser. He kissed her forehead before she wrapped her legs more firmly around his waist and then untwined her arms, bending slowly backwards, her hair hanging down practically to the floor as her cunt muscles worked him over.

They could only hold that position briefly, though, and soon Boden lowered her back to the bed’s edge so that he could keep standing while he pounded her. He knew he was getting close again and he didn’t want to drop her by accident or anything. You probably have to pay extra if you drop the whore, a still somewhat-rational voice in his mind said, before coherent thoughts stopped altogether and he was lost in a world of his own blind pleasure.

When it was over he heaved himself off her limp body. “Uh, sorry if I squashed you.”

“It’s alright,” she murmured, disentangling her limbs from his. “I’m used to it.”

“Yeah, I guess you would be.” Boden crawled his way onto the bed and stretched out lazily.

Eideline followed suit, curling up alongside him. “You did that very well.”

“What, squashing you?”

“Well, everything up to that point, anyway. You’re not bad for a boy of your age,” she smiled. “You knew when to speed up, when to slow down, when I wanted it harder...”

Boden considered this for a moment. “Yeah, I guess I did. We didn’t do any talking there or anything, but I still knew what I should do.”

Eideline snuggled into his waiting arms, curled nearly into a fetal position. “Sometimes it happens,” she said softly, “that even a man like you, a man with no knowledge of our ways, can become attuned to his partner without even realizing he’s doing it. Perhaps that’s what happened here tonight.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Or maybe I’m just that good, thought Boden proudly to himself before he drifted off to sleep with the whore by his side.


End file.
